A New Life
by theotherguy12345
Summary: Annabeth has never enjoyed school, in fact, she has found it downright despicable. Meanwhile, Percy has always been the popular kid. But now, in his senior year, he feels something missing... Me and my friend are contrasting writing styles to make this story. No flames please Rated T in case
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is the first new story by my new account. Shared with my friend Olivia. She is new to fanfiction. I am not. My main account is theotherguy12345, I would really appreciate it if you were able to chuck me some reviews. I am sure Olivia will have something to add. But anyways, without further ado (which I believe is old english for 'without any more bullshit') we proceed. This will be a romance/comedy piece of writing. PJO is one of my favourite fandoms, and by far my favourite one to write about. It's literally the only fandom I write about these days. This has dragged on long enough, I now give you our first chapter, a combination of our contrasting vocabularical skills. I like to drag shit on, but here we go.**

 **(Note from Olivia**

 **Hi! I'm Olivia. I LOVE this fandom, PJO is basically my life. And Leo is my bæ. With that settled. Enjoy the rest of the fanfic! Stay classy, OLIVIA OUT!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, if I did, Annabeth would be in my bed right now**

 **Olivia: And Leo would be in MY BED!**

 **Annabeth POV**

Another new school year. Those words alone sparked a feeling of dread in my stomach. Another 180 days of hell. Another 1080 hours of torture. Ever since I was a kid, the word school was synonymous with misery, pain and danger. Yikes. I can't believe I used that word. But that's what it feels like. Whenever I'm there, I'm on edge. I can't relax there. I have lost count of how many times I have been here, in this _'yikes'_ stage. Still, I have never been much of a pessimist. I am hoping that maybe, just maybe, things could be different this time. As these thoughts circle my head, I walk up to the main doors. _HB High._ I sigh. A public school. My last school was different, a Grammar school in the north of Chicago. But since my parents divorced, we couldn't pay for private schools any more. Nevertheless, I walk up to the doors with a smile on my face. Maybe I'll make friends. I don't even know anymore… I walked in, past the secretary's office, to find my homeroom. Room 9B. I don't know what that means. I guess I'll have to ask.

"Excuse me..?" I tap the nearest person's shoulder.

"Why are you talking to me?" The boy's face is a mixed expression of shock and disgust.

Now I'm disappointed. He was actually quite cute, too. Nevertheless, I try and retain my optimistic attitude, turning to ask the next person. But he knocks me off my feet. Quite literally, actually.

 **Percy POV**

Here we go again, another year of school. But I have a feeling this year will be different. I mean, It's still going to be the same old school, the same old circle of friends, but it will be different this time, I know it! This year, I am a senior. A _senior_ , me! I can't believe it either. Not that it's gonna matter too much. Just a couple of tests and stuff. As I walk into the main hall of HB High (no-one knows what HB stands for. I, personally, think it stands for Having Babies or something outrageous), I practically run to my locker, according to my watch, we have three minutes until classes start. I open my locker, (newly assigned to me) and the boy next to me closes his. I recognise him instantly, with his curly hair and impish grin.

"Hey, Percy," Leo smirks, "Fashionably late, as always."

"Sup, Valdez. And, of course I am."

"Well, you should get going, we have practically no time 'til homeroom. Oh and I heard we have a new girl in Advanced Algebra."

"All da ladies luv Leo." Quoting his self-proclaimed catchphrase.

Leo grins, ridiculously, "Damn right!"

The bell rings and Leo gives a squeal of fear. I can't help but laugh. Noticing this, he shoots me a fiery (haha, pun!) glare.

"Yea," I grin, "Hot stuff. Well, I best be going. I don't want detention!"

Without waiting for a response, I sprint off. I feel a quick tap on my shoulder, followed immediately by a sickening _crunch_. I look down frantically, and see a pretty blonde girl sprawled on the ground in front of me. I give myself a mental facepalm. _Way to go, Tiger. How are you gonna redeem yourself now?_

 **Annabeth POV**

"Shit. Shit. _Shit!_ " I hear the boy mutter, "Oh my goodness! Are you okay?"

I turn onto my back, leaning on my elbows. I am greeted with two amazingly beautiful sea-green eyes, about two inches away from my own.

"Yeah," I reply, "I'm fine."

"Thank the gods," The boy stands up and offers me a hand. I take it, gratefully, "My name's Percy."

"Annabeth," I reply, "Wait, did you just say gods?"

"Um, yeah. Greek gods." He answers me, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, that's lovely." I reply, glad to have at least talked to one person on the first day, "Anyways, I need your help. I'm looking for Room 9B."

He just smiles at me.

" _What?_ "

"You are literally standing right outside it," Percy is suppressing a smirk.

"Oh..right!" I respond, probably blushing bright red right now.

"Sooo, I guess we'd better get going."

I try to think of something to say, but he's already turned the corner to the next corridor.

I start into my new homeroom, knowing already that I am late. I walk in, trying to keep the dignity I still have. I walk in, trying to be inconspicuous, when a girl practically materialises in front of me.

"Are you the new girl?"

"Uhh, yeah." I say, hesitant as to how this could go wrong.

"Cool." There was only one word to describe the girl in front of me. Black. From her short, choppy hair to her heeled leather boots. It looked cool.

"So, Mrs Chase, are you going to join us?" The teacher asks.

"Oh.. Yeah, right!" I quickly sit down, in the nearest chair, which happens to be right next to that girl.

"My name is Thalia." She extends her right hand to me. Her middle finger has a black ring on it, and her nails are long and , of course.

"Annabeth." I take her hand in mine.

"Okay, okay, silence please." The teacher raises a hand for quiet, "Now, I will take the roll."

Thalia sighs and places her head on the table. Everytime the teacher calls out a name Thalia bangs her head on the table.

"Clarisse?"

 _Thud._

"Piper?"

 _Thud._

"Will?"

 _Thud._ I think she must have gotten tired of hitting her head, because she stopped after Will's name. She looked over at me and smiled, "Just being bored."

"Oh, okay?" I look back at the teacher, who is now finished calling the roll.

"Okay," The teacher begins, "My name is Miss (I can't even remember) I teach Biology here," She frowns, realising that no-one is listening, "Fine then. Ignore me. I have work to do anyway. Go meet the rest of your classmates."

Before I am even halfway out of my seat there is a boy next to me.

"Hi, I'm Will Solace."

"Uhh, hi."

Will's hair was gold, like the sun. He seemed to radiate light, "Annabeth, right?"

"Yeah. How does everyone know me?"

"Silena saw you with Percy."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah. Give it 'till lunch, you will be a celebrity."

"I can't fucking wait," I say, sarcastically.

"That's the spirit!," Will's smile is almost to big for his face, "I'm gonna go catch up with some friends now. Later."

"Bye." As soon as he goes I practically run to the class bookshelf. I quickly locate a good book, "Ender's Game", by Orson Scott Card. I sit back down in my seat. I've read this book about a million times. I have just finished the first chapter when the bell goes off. I check my schedule, Advanced Algebra. _Yay_. I run to my class, literally this time, it's on the other side of the school. As I arrive I see an all too familiar face. "Percy!"

 **Percy POV**

"Annabeth!" I run towards her, "Hi."

She smiles at me. She has one hell of a smile, "Why hello there, Mr. uhhhh?"

I laugh, "Mr. Jackson,"

"Mr. Jackson."

Then the teacher arrives at the door. Miss Sandra, the Advanced Algebra teacher. Also the art teacher. She insists on everyone calling her by her first name. 'I mean, Miss Clare sounds like you're calling me by my first name anyway. So just call me Miss Sandra, or just Sandra if I really like you'. She was nice enough, definitely one of my favourite teachers. But you should never piss her off, though. A pissed off Sandra equals detention for a month. I learned that lesson the hard way. "Why hello there, students. Come on in."

We all start to file in, I'm last in line. Just as I'm close the door I hear a thud from behind me. I look back at the door to see that Leo has tried to run in, but got a door to the face. I open the door. "Sorry, bro."

Leo gives me his trademark grin, "No problem. It's this door I'm pissed at," He give the door a kick, which probably hurt him more that it hurt the door, and sits down two seats away from Annabeth. I roll my eyes as Leo gestures for me to sit down next to him. I give him a quick whack over the head as I walk past and sit down. Annabeth has already started talking to the girl next to her. After some extreme yoga-like moves I identify the girl as Piper McLean. It's really the uneven hair with the braids that gives it away. On the other side of Piper is Rachel Dare. I should have know. Rachel sees me and gives me a slight wave and I smile. I smile back.

Sandra clears her throat "Okay everybody, time to shut up. Let's get down to the Algebra," Everyone groans, "Did you really expect to come to this class and do nothing."

"Yes." Leo says quietly.

"Well Mr. Valdez, You can do nothing with me at lunchtime detention."

"Ah fuck that shit."

"And then two more, one for each profanity."

"Fuck off you bitch."

 _My gods_. As the bitch... Whoops, I mean teacher, escorts Leo to the principal's office, Annabeth flashes me a look that says ' _really_?'. I nod my head. _Really_. Leo Valdez is quite a character.

 **Annabeth POV**

The periods pass by, and I am happy to find that I have every period with either Percy, Will, Leo, Piper or Thalia. As I walk out of the school doors, I think, _maybe things will be different this year_...

 **Ethan: Finally, I am done this chapter. I am hoping for good reception of this fic. People always follow/favourite my story instead of reviewing, and it really irks me. That is why I will _NOT BE UPDATING UNTIL I HIT 10 REVIEWS_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, after mixed success (by mixed I mean none) we are continuing on with our story. Please take the time to review, I have already received many follows, favourites and PMs. But I would trade all of those for reviews if I could. Please. I will never hold a story hostage, I will always continue at the same speed. It would just be nicer if I had something to go on. Olivia, proceed.**

 **Olivia: I just want to say thanks to anyone taking the time to read and review our fan fiction. A lot of effort goes into this, please let us know if you like it. That's all I wanted to say. Also, it's kind of funny that the social media I'm in charge of (Quotev) is getting no attention at all. Literally two people have looked at our story. One was Ethan and the other was one of our other close friends. It makes me feel like such shit! So I'm happy that we are getting some attention on Fanfiction, it means a lot to me. Anyway, let's go!**

 **Annabeth POV**

I walk into my house with a smile on my face, a smile that vanishes almost instantly. Yelling coming from the kitchen alerts me to the fact that my parents are fighting again. Actually, _parent._ My dad and my stepmom. I swear, when they aren't ganging up on me, they're fighting with each other. I wish they'd just divorce. It would put an end to both the fighting, and my stepmom!. I tiptoe through the family room as quietly as I can, my eyes fixated on the wall, or, to be specific, what is beyond the wall. First the kitchen, then my room. Unfortunately, I have neglected other important things, such as the ability not to bang into every single thing in my proximity. Clutching my knee, I curse the god damned coffee table. That cursed glass coffee table. I'm quite surprised the thing hasn't broken yet. I'm getting tempted to 'push things along' myself. Anyways, my parents have heard my little accident (There is nothing 'little' about it). But instead of things you'd expect from half decent parents, like sympathy, shock or compassion, all I get is annoyance.

"Quit messing up the furniture! You're seventeen!" Naturally, the annoyance is mostly from my stepmom. I have to give SOME credit to my dad, he tries his best to remain neutral. Well, to be honest, using the word _try_ would be putting it charitably; he's usually too wrapped up in some stupid project. But when my wretched excuse for a stepmom steps in, (haha, pun) he is left with little choice. Like now.

"Are you even going to say anything?" Hands on hips, clearly exasperated.

"Oh, yeah, of course! Bobby, don't take apart your brother's robots." He snapped awake suddenly, as if he was in a trance.

"You have no idea what I'm saying, do you?" At least the anger isn't directed at me this time. I seize the opportunity and bolt to my room, taking care to close the door quietly. I've always wanted to slam my door. But I just never got the opportunity. Or the guts. My stepmom would probably kill me. I sit at my desk, take out my laptop, and open up Facebook. I swapped names with a few friends, Maybe they've added me by now.

 _Percy Jackson would like to be friends with you on Facebook._

 _Will Solace would like to be friends with you on Facebook._

 _Piper McLean would like to be friends with you on Facebook._

 _Thalia would like to be friends with you on Facebook._ (I wonder why she didn't put a surname, Grace isn't that bad, is it?).

Looks like I did make some friends today...

 **Percy POV**

I turn the key in the lock, granting me access to our apartment. Mom isn't home yet. She picked up the double shift again, and she won't be home for a while. Then again, she seldom is. In the meantime, I

jump on my computer. It's one of those old ones… with keys and towers and stuff. I had snuck onto facebook during lunch and had sent a friend request to Annabeth on Facebook. By the looks of things, she's accepted. I send her a quick message, _'hi.'_

Almost instantly, _Annabeth is typing_ pops up on the screen, soon being replaced with a message.

 _Annabeth: Why, hello there._

 _Percy: Hi_

 _Annabeth: Hey_

 _Percy: sooo.. wacha doin?_

 _Annabeth: I'm reading._

 _Percy: what are you reading?_

 _Annabeth: Books. What are you doing?_

 _Percy: talking to you.. duh_

 _Annabeth: Haha… you're such a... A..._

 _Percy: A what?!_

 _Annabeth:Just a sec, I'm thinking._

 _Percy: Take your time..._

 _Annabeth:You like the ocean, right? You did pretty well in Marine Biology today._

 _Percy:Yeah, so what?_

 _Annabeth:And you have no brain._

 _Percy:Objection!_

 _Annabeth: Denied, Seaweed Brain._

 _Percy: im gonna take that as a compliment. Actually, I quite like it._

 _Annabeth: Good, Seaweed Brain._

"Percy!" I hear my mum call from the kitchen.

 _Percy: Sorry, I gotta go. My cookies are done! Bright Blue flavour!_

 _Annabeth: Mmm, sounds nice! See you tomorrow._

 _Percy: Byeee_

I run into the kitchen just as Mom is pulling the cookies out of the oven. The cookies smell amazingly good, like heaven in edible form..

"Uhh.. Per-"

I ignore her protests. They can wait. I walk right up to the kitchen table, and show my excitement by grabbing the first cookie I see and biting straight into it.

"Percy..? I wouldn..."

She doesn't have a chance to finish before I start screaming.

"AHHH!" I quickly spit the chewed-up cookie bits out, "Hot, hot, HOT!"

"Percy, are you okay?" That's Mom for you. Always thinking of others. It kills me to think that one day she won't be around. I can't imagine life without her. But, for now, she's still here, and I'm still happy.

"Normal milk or chocolate?" She asks me, holding one in each hand.

"Chocolate of course!" I say, enthusiastically. She hands me the glass in her left hand, and takes the other one for herself.

She then hands me a plate of still blazing hot cookies, and I dig in to the best of my ability.

"So, how was school?"

 **This chapter was more filler, but I still hope you would enjoy it. I am very open to suggestions, and would not mind at all if you sent them, either in a review or through my PM box. I hate having to beg for reviews, I just feel that my writing is deserving of more than a couple reviews. Anyways, you read-and-runners had better not live up to your name. For now, it's just me (Ethan that is) writing, as Olivia is kinda mad at me, so please excuse me if I take a long time writing, or if my quality is perhaps degraded (Which it will not be)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Olivia is officially un-pissed at me, so we will be working again. Ima try ma best to keep up with this, but unless I get 30 reviews by the end of chapter 2, ima not publish this chapter. Anyways, time is money (or in this case reviews) so ima get started.**

 **Hi, it's Olivia here. I am not COMPLETELY un-pissed at Ethan, but I have decided to put our differences aside for now. If you had noticed that there were some grammatical errors at the end of the last chapter, this is because I was too pissed at Ethan to even read his work… whoops I guess. Welp, I'm back now so, let's do this? (BTW, I've been having a mental breakdown so there may be some bits where I was just too depressed to think, I hope this doesn't affect the storyline.)**

 **Annabeth POV**

When I wake up, I feel something missing. Something that was here yesterday, last year, and every other year of my school life. But today, it's gone. Today, I am missing a feeling of _dread_. Actually, I am almost feeling _excited_. Excitement. A foreign feeling to me. The rest of my life, I have been distraught with fear, anger and sadness. It's like that movie, _Inside Out._ Except for her, things turn out fine. In my brain, Joy is probably tied to a chair being beaten to death.

 _Until today._

As I wait at the bus stop, my leg bouncing is a result of happiness, not anxiety. For once, I don't feel those butterflies in my stomach I am ever-so-used to. Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around only to be greeted by a pair of multicolored eyes.

"Hey, Annie," Piper says.

"Hey, Pipes," I grin in reply. Only a day, and we already have nicknames

"You look happy!"

"I guess Taco Tuesday just has that effect on people."

"You kidding me? We get Tacos?"

"Not at school, only at my house."

Piper starts laughing as the bus turns the corner. She barely pulls herself together by the time the bus pulls in. I jump on the bus and even smile at the bus driver as I tag on. Piper waves at one of the girls already on the bus, "Hazel!"

"Piper!" The other girl, Hazel, replied. She had dark skin and a crazy afro. As I walked down the aisle towards her I notice two things, 1. she looked younger than the rest of us, maybe around.

fourteen or fifteen, 2. she had golden eyes. Her eyes were beautiful, they looked like they were out of solid gold. "Who's the new girl?" She asked as I sat down in the row in front of her.

"Her name is Annabeth," Piper replied.

"Anna... beth?"

Piper nods her head and turns to me, "Hazel comes from a very... traditional family. No phone, wifi, TV or loud pop music."

"Ah… so no weird first names either?" I make an attempt to cock an eyebrow. The two look at me funny and I worry I've said something wrong. Then they burst into laughter. Hard. I'm just relieved they don't have any fluids in their mouths, or I'd be the one copping a spray.

"Hey, did you tell her about Taco Tuesday?" Hazel looks at Piper.

"Briefly." Piper smirks. She tries to play down her beauty, but it was plain to see. She wore torn jeans, a baggy hoodie, and ratty-looking Converse All Stars. Still looking perfect. I touch my hair self-consciously. I am wearing a white T-Shirt, sweatpants and hair tucked into a messy bun. Ew.

"What did you tell her?" I am jolted back into the conversation. Quite literally. The bus turns a corner and I careen into the back of the seat in front of me.

"Are you okay?" Good, I was worried they were going to laugh THAT off too. I'm fine, but I appreciate the gesture. I shrug it off, and try to maintain the conversation.

"Well…" Piper giggles.

"Well…" Hazel echoes.

"I'm having a party tonight and I really want you to come!" Piper blurts out.

"Awesome! What time is it? Where?" I grin.

"Nine, I'll text you the address." My heart sinks.

"Uhh, guys?"

"What? How are you ruining this?"

"I have the world's strictest parents and I have to be in at 7."

"Just sneak out!" How does Hazel say it so nonchalantly? To deceive your parents? To make them think you're asleep when you're actually awake, alive and partying? That's treacherous! That's outrageous! That's crazy!

So crazy... _it just might work!_

"Do you have a car?"

"I can't drive yet!" Hazel pouts.

"I have a car..." Piper sighs, "Actually... I have four..." She mutters under her breath just loud enough for me to pick up.

"Text me your address! I'll be at your house at eight!"

The bus has reached school by now, and we all have separate classes. But first, there's one last thing I have to get out of the way.

"One last thing Piper?" She's already turned around before the final words leave my mouth.

"Will Percy be there?"

The grin on her face tells me I've said the wrong thing. I facepalm myself mentally. But Piper's nice. I know she'll keep it to herself.

Silena chimes in, "What's this about Percy? Ooh, I can't wait to tell him!" She races off, and I try to call after her.

"Silena, wait!" Alas, to no avail. She is already gone.

 _Fuck!_

 **Percy POV**

"Yo Percy!" Jason Grace. He's still a sophomore, but nevertheless, he's one of my best friends. Our intricately choreographed secret handshake takes place. Three minutes later, we

get to the point. I just got out of third period, and I'm somewhat suspicious. Silena, while chatting away with her numerous (and hot) girlfriends, they point at me frequently. Not that I care. I have eyes for only one girl. We had a filmstrip in History today, but I think I spent more time looking at the back of her head than the movie. Ah, that messy bun. Gotta love it.

"What is it, Jason?" Always the procrastinator, he is.

"Well…" I can't take it anymore.

"Well… what the hell are you talking about!" I snap suddenly.

"Geez, geez! I don't have to tell you, you know!" This is antagonizing.

"I heard that the new girl has her eye on you!" I feel my face flush about fifty shades of gay.(I LOVE THAT JOKE) But inside, my heart soars. I hope Jason means the same girl.

"Which one?" I try my best to sound casual. Jason picks up on my deceit and grins slightly.

"Why do you wanna know?" God, sometimes I want to smack that sly grin off of his face.

"JUST CAUSE!" My face flushes to a hundred shades.

"Fine, fine, the blonde one. With the messy bun."

"Which one?" I try to feign my disinterest.

"You know, the one you've been staring at for the whole of History." Argh, as much as it annoys me, he's dead right. I grab his shirt and pull him close to me.

"What do you know?"

 **Annabeth POV**

The anxiety has returned. I spend the first three periods once again distraught with dread. I am screwed. But at recess, as I sit on the bench near the basketball courts, eating my snack of Cheez Whiz and crackers, Piper and Hazel are the bearers of good news.

"Hey guess what!"

"What." As I reply, I realise that I'm... excited. God, these girls are really rubbing off on me.

"I just talked to Jason," On a completely unrelated note, there is a hickey on Piper's neck.

"And?"

"Percy's keen!" My heart leaps up into my throat.

"Will he be at the party?"

"He said he wouldn't miss it." I'm so happy it's not even funny. I feel the urge to scream and, surprisingly, I satisfy it. Ahh, it feels good.

"Let's go!"

"Where? Class will be on soon!" Where else would they be?

"Class? Pfft, screw that! Let's go shopping!" A battle inside me ensues. Go to class? Be good? Go shopping? Be popular? I'm being rushed, but I pick the latter.

"Let's go!"

Although things are looking up, I still have a sinking feeling in my stomach, like something's going to go wrong.

 **So, another happy chapter. I've been going great, and I've gotten loads of time to write, which is good. I saw Scorch Trials today (with Olivia) and loved it. Not to spoil or anything, but there's a total twist at the end (if you haven't read the book).**

 _ **FUCKING HELL ETHAN!**_

 **What?**

 _ **DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING!**_

 **Aww why not?**

 _ **BECAUSE I WILL MURDER YOU! IS THAT REASON ENOUGH?**_

 **Wanna see what I've been in for?**

 _ **?**_

 **They have a file on me down at the police house!**

 _ **WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH SPOILERS!**_

 **I thought we agreed not to argue in front of the reviewers!*gestures to reviewers***

 _ **FUCK YOU!...**_

 **Liv? U mad?**

 _ **You're being an asshole. *sighs and falls face first on the floor***_

 **Who cares? we have awesome reviewers!**

 **r/11378648/**

 **Click the link!**

 **Now, I'm loving the support, reviewers! Just keep on doing what ya doin, you be awesome!**

 _ **Yeah. Thanks for the support. I know some of you are pissed about the way we portrayed Leo. I know, I know. Ethan likes to go overboard. He will work on toning him down. I promise.**_

 **Excuse me, but you were the one who wrote leo, I did the Percy and Annabeth scenes**

 _ ***cough* Bullshit! *cough***_

 **Bullshit? Just like your amine addiction! (Is it anime?)**

 _ **I am actually starting to hate you. I do not have an ANIME addiction.**_

 **Chill, I was kidding! How about we go back to being besties? Again.** __

 _ **Only for the reviewers.**_

 **(Phew) Thanks, reviewers! You saved my ass.** __

 _ **Haha. Right. Well, I'm going see you next chapter!**_

 **OH WONT YOU**

 _ **Fucking hell.**_

 **STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY WIIIIIIF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **CUUUUUUUUUUZ YAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAL I NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED**

 **Please stay, it's no fun writing on my own!**

 _ **Ethan, this is the end of chapter message. We don't have much time before we are both sucked through the vortex of the next chapter. So you better calm your tits.**_

 **NOOOOOOO IM BEING SUCKED OFFFFFFFFFFFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH**

 **BYEEEEEEEE REVIEWERS I WIIIIIIIIL SEEEEEEEE YOOOUUUUUUU NEEEEEEEXT CHAPTEEEEEEEEER *gets sucked into vortex***

 _ ***sighs* Pretentious, overly-dramatic asshole.*steps through vortex***_

 **PANSYCAKE! *pokes tongue out* *gets sucked through as well***

 _ ***sucked into vortex* STOP RE-OPENING THE WOUND! *bursts into tears* URIAAHHH...**_

 **Was it too soon?**

 _ ***sobs uncontrollably***_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go again, with our new chapter. I think you reviewers are awesome, and I will willingly use your ideas or give you a shoutout if you would just say so in a review. Now, I will be going to Europe for a month soon, and I'm unsure as to whether I will have WiFi there. If I do, we shall proceed as normal. If not, we will be taking an unexpected hiatus.**

 **Hey guys, Olivia here. I am so happy that you guys like what we are doing. I have read most of the reviews and it just makes my heart explode with happiness. I love you guys! And I love writing for you, so I will try to write a lot these next few weeks. Let's go!**

 **(A/N - UNDER CONSTRUCTION - What if we did little side chapters, like, every five chapters or so we could do a side chapter, or a one-shot. Like we could do a Caleo and Charlena or something.) [Note from Ethan: But not at the same time lol]**

 **Annabeth POV**

Utilizing the inner ninja in me, I edge quietly, accompanied by Piper and Hazel, to the fence gate. I don't know why we aren't just running, the main building is miles away. But soon enough, we pull up to the gate, only to find it….

Shut. Damn it. I look at Piper.

"Ah, I guess we can't go. Best get off back to class."

"Hell no! We ain't done yet. We're jumping the fence!" I give an audible sigh, but the two ignore it.

"How will we get up?" Brilliant question Hazel. Let's ask Piper.

"Climb on the roof of that shed." The janitors shed. The roof is about two metres off the ground, and the edge _just_ stretches over the fence. (Which is much too tall for us to climb.) I grab onto the window pane and hoist myself up. Piper and Hazel do the same quickly. We get up together and look down at the ground. Yikes. If we land wrong, it'd be a bad fall. We all lock eyes and send each other a silent message. I grab Piper's hand, and she grabs Hazel's, and we jump.

We land on the grass ahead, and since I am expecting some colossal impact I am very surprised to find the three of us completely unscathed. I laugh, and the two join me. Before we know it, we are all rolling on the grass together, curled up in balls of hilarity. We get up and walk to the nearest bus stop. We play Hacky Sack with a potato that is (for some reason) in Hazel's backpack, at least until it splits open. By then the bus has arrived, so we cough up the two bucks each (Piper pays for both of us) and ride to the mall. The driver is somewhat suspicious of us, though.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" He raises an eyebrow and I panic. He looks as if he is ready to turn us over to a truancy officer. I have to think fast.

"Oh, no, we have a pupil free day today." It shocks me how fast that lie escapes my lips.

Thank god none of us are wearing uniform. Hazel quickly conceals the logo on her school jumper and he lets us through.

"Okay, get on!"

Looks for an exciting afternoon…

 **Percy POV**

The next few classes are agonizing. All I can do is think forward to the party. What time should I arrive? How should I act? What should I wear? Upon that last question, I realize how much of a little bitch I'm sounding, and stop talking to myself immediately. Better just to not worry about it. Argh, History class is _so_ boring without the back of Annabeth's head to look at. Oh, where are you? Annabeth, my love, where are you?

Yeah, I think this may be getting a touch out of hand.

Stay focused, Percy... where could she be?

 **Annabeth POV**

"Ooh, this one looks cute! Can you try it on?" Piper pleads, holding yet another dress out to me. I have decided that I have a love/hate relationship with shopping. As tedious as it is trying on dress after dress after dress, I must say I love seeing myself in all those cute outfits. Growing up, and to this day, I've never been much of a big eater. I never thought it'd pay off. But there is a sinking feeling in my stomach. I had no idea I was going to be going shopping today, so, save for the five dollars I brought for lunch, I have no money. I try to bring it up to Piper numerous times, but Piper always seemed to find another dress for either herself, me or Hazel to try on. The closer we get to the cashier, the more nervous I get, and, when it comes time to pay, I still can't muster up the courage to ask. But when the cashier gives us our numerous bags as well as the total, I almost have a heart attack. I am seriously considering shoplifting when Piper simply takes out two hundred dollar notes, takes the bags and the change, and leaves.

"Um, Piper?" I tap her shoulder, trying to keep pace as she makes her way to the food court.

"You do realise neither of us paid you a single cent?"

"Oh that's okay, it's on me!" She shrugs nonchalantly. I gape at her, then look at Hazel. She too shrugs.

"You get used to it after a while. Let's go get something to eat!"

Good, I'm starving.

 **Percy POV**

I'm standing in front of the mirror. It's the only one in the house, in the hallway. On one side is my room. On the other side my mom's. You have no idea how many things I've tried on. I've never been more of a girl than this. Eventually I decide to dress simple;jeans, a clean T-Shirt and Nike's. I am, of course, wearing my shark tooth necklace. I got it in Montauk with my mom when I was little. After showering, I head out, ducking my head into Mom's bedroom for a favor.

"Mom, can I borrow the car?"

"Sure!" She calls from the kitchen. Wow. That was stupid. I completely missed the location. I take the keys, and go down the elevator to the garage. Ah, the joys of having a small car. It's convertible, but not that it gets much use. My mom doesn't even drive it to work, she takes the subway. It's practically mine. Jingling the keys, I turn the ignition and head to Jason's to pick him and Leo (recently ungrounded) up.

Looks like a fun night.

 **Annabeth POV**

I'm in my room. Breathing hard. On my body is one of the outfits we bought today, a little black dress. In my hand are my pyjamas, recently taken off. I am staring in front of the mirror. My hair is long and flowing down to my shoulders. I take my phone out of my bag and look at it. _7.56PM_. They should be here any minute. I wish I could say my parents were shocked by my early bedtime. Sadly, they don't care. I spend so much time in my room, they almost always assume that's where I am. Hearing the revv of a car, I look out the window. Sure enough, it's Piper in a blue Mustang. A cool looking one too, at that. I crawl out of my bedroom window quietly and go.

Looks like a fun night.

 **Another happy chapter. I'm open to any suggestions about how the party should go, so, please please please please help me out and make them?**

 _ **I find your lack of creativity disturbing. Can't you think of your own storyline?**_

 **You can't, that's why I have to do it!**

 _ **I have plenty of ideas. Unlike you, you self-obsessed asshole.**_

 **Why do you always insult me? It hurt my feeling… I never insult you… *cries***

 _ **I don't insult you. I playfully tease you. Obviously.**_

 **Can we show this conversation to the reviewers?**

 _ **Whatever. You are such a pretentious asshole!**_

 **I am not** **attempting to impress by affecting greater importance or merit than is actually possessed. You just like how the word sounds. *pokes out tounge***

 _ **Learn how to spell tongue.**_

 **One word, don't explode, hoe. Now answer the damn question**

 _ **What the fuck did you just call me?!**_

 **I was joking you know… Don't get so mad**

 _ **You need, like, a guide to talking to girls or something. Cuz you suck at it.**_

 **You should see me when I'm trying to sound polite…**

 _ **Whatevs. My head hurts. So I'm heading off into the realm of the next chapter. *steps through portal* Bye.**_

 ***does the same***

 **BYEEEEEE GUYSSSSSSS**


End file.
